Harry Potter- the 9- and the order of the midnight
by glasshousequeen
Summary: Jade, Amanda, Alexia, Grace, Jeannette, Maconna, Samantha, Sarah and Julia finally managed to live a "normal" life at Hogwarts like any other 3rd-year when they find out about a big dark secret laying beyond and waiting to be discovered...


Harry Potter – the 9- and the Midnight Order

New Spells:

-Noxium Lega: unfreezes frozen objects

-Legilimentus: makes a person remember everything that has happened

before a certain date

In this story, secrets of hidden histories reveal: Relationships of the past gave a life to nine young girls who had been frozen to pretend they don't exist. They weren't killed because the parents didn't want to hurt these poor children. All of them are (/were) very loved, but there was no way around freezing them. Minerva McGonagall held them hidden in a closet in her private rooms at Hogwarts for many years, but after Voldemort's death and Harry's graduation, she felt like the time was ready to let the girls live. She knew they had great potentials and she needed someone to defeat the leftover death-eaters... Harry's and Ginny's children didn't show as much strength and courage as their parents, so the girls were her only hope...

(19th of November, 2016)

Chapter 1: The unfreezing

The corridors of Hogwarts were quiet and empty. Hogwarts had been closed for a few months to rebuilt broken rooms and the court yard. It was very dark. A candle was the only light you were able to see along the long, very long corridor. It almost looked like a dark version of the King's Cross station Harry imagined in his head once...

Footsteps hurried along the corridor. Soft and quiet, but straight.

Almost like catpaws... McGonagall. Minerva had been the headmaster of Hogwarts since Snape's death. She went into her private rooms and gasped. This was too much for her. She hadn't been sleeping for WEEKS. But all the work wasn't the only reason...

She passed her bedroom. Then went back. She couldn't help another gasp. When she stood in front of her bedroom's door, a tear ran down her old, wrinkled cheak. With a fourth gasp, she took ten golden keys out of her pocket. Carefully, she opened up every single golden locket, that locked the door,as if her bedroom was a vault. Then, she entered the room. It was dark. Quiet. Cold.

Her fingers almost patted a black, dusty closet. The doors suddenly crushed open! Once again, Minerva felt the shock. Cold air flew in.

Nine frozen bodies stood inside the closet. Their eyes closed, seeming dead. The hair hard and frozen. The soul?

Nine girls inside the closet. Seeming dead.

McGonagall slowly lay her head onto one of the girls' chest. Was the heart still beating? „Bum, , bum." Alive.

„Oh Lily, Severus. I'll keep an eye on her.", said McGonagall,

„Welcome to life, Jade Potter!...Noxumium Lega!"

There, one girl (,Jade,) opened her eyes. She didn't say a word.

„Sirius, Bellatrix...

Noxumium Lega!", Amanda Black opened her eyes.

„Aaaaand Lucius, Emely...", life was given to Jeanette Malfoy.

„H." (a gasp)

„My little Jane...James...Noxium Lega!", Grace McGonagall looked at the room for the first time.

„Xaniphillious, old would have been proud of Lega!",

Alexia Lovegood twinkled, struggling with the light.

„Molly, I never really thought you could do that to one of your

kids...and Remus...?Noxium lega!", Sarah Weasly opened her eyes, confused by the situation. „Hello, Samantha. Regulus, Tonks! Noxium Lega!", Samantha Black joyined the group of confusion.

„And also Miss Lestrange. How dare you Narcissa! Rodolphus of course... Noxium Lega!", Julia Lestrange was sightly destracted.

„Alice and Frank. I love her just as much as you did. Noxium Lega!", Maconna Longbottom was happy she could do something with

those white-yellow-green balls in her face(her eyes).

„Hello you all. I know you are VERY confused right now, but I didn't see any other way to show you... you all know where you belong now, do you?"

„Yes, kind of...", all 9 girls said in a choir.

„Ok, then I'll explain to you where you are. I've kept you inside

the invisibility carbinet in my bedroom for 13 years. You might know this place from the pasts I've given you. As you might have noticed, I've given each of you the life experiance of a Hogwarts student that's related to you. For Jade and Grace it was Harry Potter, for Amanda, Samantha, Jeanette and Julia it was Draco Malfoy, for Alexia it was Luna Lovegood, for Maconna it was Neville Longbottom and for Sarah it was Ron Weasley. You felt every pain they felt, heard every word they heard and spoke, smelled every smell they smelled, saw everything they saw. For the ones with Harry's past, it must've benn quite horrifying, wasn't it?"

„Kind of...", replied Jade.

„Ok. You'll better rest now. You can stay with me today. Tomorrow, Hogwarts will be opened again, so you can get sorted into houses and I can itroduce you to the students and professors."

„Ok.", said everyone.

(20th of November 2016)

Chapter 2: the vision

It was 7 o' clock when the girls were woken by the sunlight.

It shone through the window. „Hey, guys! I think we gotta get to the great hall now!", mentioned Jade. „Oh, right!", Amanda added.

They all got out of bed quite quickly and got dressed. McGonagall, as smart and nice as she is, had already prepared a uniform for each one of them. Of course with black ties because they still needed to be sorted. „Hurry up, guys!", Jade was talking louder now. „We are!", Julia seemed a bit annoyed. As they arrived at the front door of the great hall, McGonagall was already waiting for the girls."There you are!" ,she said. „Sorry, but they were so slow!", Jade shook her head. „Well, however. The students are still arriving at the moment,so there's enough time to introduce you to our professors. You might know some of of them..."

They all hurried in. At the teacher's table, there were the professors sitting calmly, waiting for the crowd. „Minerva, finally!", she was greeted by a man with a long, grey beard and messy clothes. „I wanted to introduce you all to these 9 young ladies.", McGonagall said and smiled. The girls were only listening with one ear, they looked at all the professors. On the very left was Draco Malfoy. As Amanda, Jeanette and Julia mentioned that, they almost fainted. He wore a black suit and a dark green tie. His hair was coamed to the back, as usual. „Let's start on the left: Draco Malfoy, your professor for potions and ghoul studies." The three girls named earlier couldn't believe the words they had just heard. „In the middle: Abeforth Dumbledore. Arithmancy. Brother of Albus Dumbledore, who you should already know." The girls just nodded. „Moving on: Harry Potter, defense against the dark arts and magical theory teacher." „What?", Jade said accidently. Minerva just smiled. Harry looked confused. „Ginny Weasley, broom flight." „Really?!", also, Sarah didn't want to say the words she just said. „Luna Lovegood, care of magical creatures.", everyone looked at Alexia. „Rubeus Hagrid takes care of the forrest and the wild animals here. We also call him the keeper of keys." Hagrid waved hello friendly. „Lavender Brown, she teaches divination and art." „Divination? I'll never take that!", Jade whispered to Amanda. „Hermione Granger, Muggle studies and ancient runes. Abeforth also teaches Astronomy by the way.", she added.

„Filius Flitwick, charms, history of magic, music, choir and orchestra. Neville Longbottom, herbology and earth magic." Maconna gave a sigh. „I teach transfiguration and alchemy, but you can only take alchemy in sixth and seventh year. I think that's all for now." „Hello, welcome to Hogwarts!", said all the teachers, while Harry was strangly watching Jade and Draco strangly watching Jeanette. „Ah, here they come!", the girls could only hear half of Minerva's words because of an immense noise, which was caused by the CROWD of students rushing in and taking place.

„Welcome, welcome everybody. I hope you all had a nice, longer than expected vacation.", Minerva said and everybody applauded.

„This year, we can not only welcome new students for the 1st year, we also have some additions for the 3rd year to introduce you to. But before we get to that, let's do some organization. This year, we won't have Xylomacy and ancient studies. Our latest professor Ronald Weasley had to leave Hogwarts to fully concentrate on his occupation as an auror at the ministry, since there's such a lot to do. Interesting for the Gryffindors: the new common room is on the

4th floor now. You'll find it next to the girl's dorm. But that doesn't mean the boys are allowed to hang out up there during the night time! This year is Mrs Pomfrey's last year at Hogwarts before she'll leave to Tunesia to help young, poor wizards there get better sanitation. There'll be a party for her at the end of the year where you can all say goodbye to her. Now: I'd like to welcome these 9 girls here. I won't tell you where they come from, but they will attend fourth year's classes like every other student. They still need to be sorted, which will be done when the new students for the 1st year get sorted. Thank you and good appetite to all of you!"

Everybody in the hall applauded and the students started eating. On the tables, there were tons of sandwiches, bacon and eggs, sausages, bertie bott's beans and other treats, fried chickens, ice cream and chocolate.

The new students of the 1st year hurried to the front. 

„Attention, please! We'll now sort the new students!", said Minerva.

„Abrasca Antonis, please!" A girl with black hair and a very thin nose took place under the sorting hat. The sorting hat began to think. „Hmmmm...I see...", he said. „Slytherin!" „Over there, on the right!", Minerva directed the girl to the Slytherin table, while everybody applauded. Many students, small, tall, thin, big, VEEEERY big and hairy were sorted. Now it was the girl's turn. „Amanda Black?" Amanda sat down. Whispers were hearable in the crowd of students. Harry looked at Amanda closely. „Oh! Very intersting!", said the sorting hat. „You'd do well in...Slytherin!" Amanda happily rushed to the Slytherin table. „Maconna Longbottom!" Maconna sat down, too. „Oh, how nice! I knew your parents!", said the sorting hat, „Let's say: Hufflepuff!" Another applaud and Maconna searched for the Hufflepuff table. „On the very left!", Minerva shouted after her. Neville stared at Maconna. „Next we have... Jeanette Malfoy!" Draco now payed attention. Jeanette took place. „I see... you're a smart girl... ab it of... yeah. Ravenclaw!" Jeanette was happy and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, where she was warmly welcomed.

„Grace.. um uh...Grace McGonagall!" louder whispers in the crowd..."Take place, my girl.", Minerva whispered. „Aha! Your ancestors must be proud of your future! I'd say: Griffyndor!", Grace went to the Gryffindor table. „Are you McGonagalls daughter?", asked one girl there. „No!... Of course not!", said Grace watching the happenings at the front. „Alexia Lovegood" , some whisperes in the crowd... She took place. „Oh! Very smart! Just as lovely as your sister, I tell you! Ravenclaw!" Alexia was sorted. „Samantha Black!" (More whisperes...) „Interesting, interesting. Some sort of rebel, aren't you, young lady? Clearly, Griffyndor!" Samantha sat next to Grace at the Griffyndor table. „Hi! We're in the same house!", said Grace. „How cool!", replied Samantha. „Hi, I'm Samuel. Also a Black." Samantha saw a beautiful twinkle in his brown eyes. "Sarah Weasley" Even louder whisperes. „Ah! Another Weasly...well, I must say I would have expected Gryffindor here, but I'm not sure if that's the right house for you. No. You'll do well in... Slytherin!" Sarah was a bit confused because of the thing with Gryffindor house (in her opinion: the „looser house"), but was happy she landed in the house she wanted to be in. „Welcome to the club!", Amanda laughed. A pale boy next to her whispered to his friend: „What does that philphious muggle lover do in our house?!" „Yes, I can't believe it!", the friend replied. He was also pale and had light brown hair and small eyes. Sarah had heard their conversation, turned to them and said: „I think you two are better off worrying about your own little psychologic issues."She shuttered. The blond boy looked very stunned. „Julia Lestrange, please!" „Hmmmm.. that's easy! Slytherin!" Julia took her time getting to her house's table. „And at last: Jade Potter!"Now, you could definitely hear the LOUDEST whisperes of surprise. „Oh! You must be proud of your family! That's easy, too: Gryffindor!" Jade was happy. She greeted Grace and Samantha, who sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. From the Slytherin table, the earlier named Jacob smiled at her.

„Ok. That's it for today! Don't forget to guide the newbies around!", Minerva ended the assembly. „Hi, I'm Mary, Gryffindor house. I'll take you round here and show you the dorms.", explained Mary, a Gryffindor student of the sixth year to the nine girls, who had assembled back together. Mary took the girls round Hogwarts and finally to the tower. „Ok. Now you guys have to separate. Maconna? You're in Hufflepuff, right?" „Yes." „Ok, dorm is down here, on the left. Good night." „Bye!", said the others. Maconna entered a very large room with 7-floor bunkbeds (after the Hogwarts reform, there was one big dormitory for all girls, and one for all boys of each house). Yellow-black flags hung down the walls. As well as posters and other stuff. „Hi, I'm Susan. This is your bed.", the girl pointed at the second floor of a bunkbed at the right corner.

The other 8 girls moved on. One floor higher in the tower, Mary stopped again. „ Next station, Slytherin dormitory.", she pointed at a room on the left. Amanda, Sarah and Julia left.

Another big hall with 7-floor bunkbeds. The only diffrence to the Hufflepuff hall was that the walls were dark green instead of yellow and the hanging-down flags were green-silver with a snake on them.

„Hi, you must be our new ones.",a girl said. Your beds are those.

All three of the girls were in one bunkbed. Julia was at the bottom, Amanda on top of her and Sarah in the 5th floor. Mary moved on with the remaining 5 girls. In the next floor, she made another stop. „Any Ravenclaws?" Jeanette and Alexia raised their hands. „Your dormitory is over there." The fourth great hall with blue walls and blue-silver flags. „Hi, I'm Lucy, those are your beds." They were both in the same bunkbed, too: Alexia in the 3rd floor, Jeanette in the 7th. Mary went all the way up to the highest floor with the Gryffindors. „The Gryffindor girl dormitory.", she said and pointed at a door on the left. The Gryffindor dormitory was also very big, with red walls and red-golden flags, on which a lion was printed. Jade, Grace and Samantha immediately went to their beds (a bunkbed in the middle, Jade in the 7th cenutry, Grace in the 4th and Samantha in the second) and unpacked their things. They spent the rest of the day in the dormitorys with the others because they were quite exhausted. As nighttime went by, the girls went to sleep. The yellow glowing lights in the dorms went out, heavy drops of rain crashed against the narrow windows.

Meanwhile in the forbidden forrest:

„Hurry up, wormtail!", said Igor. „We don't want to spend the whole night out here!" „Yes, master!", replied Peter. The wind was houling loudly and the sky was black. It was raining heavily and the trees moved with the wind. You could hear whispers from dark holes, of which you don't want to know what biests were crowling down there. „It must be somewhere here...", Igor looked around. „Master, maybe I should turn into a rat, then I'm nearer at the ground...because...what we're searching is very small, you know..." Igor thought for a moment. „If you say so." Quickly, Peter transformed into Scabbers. Making rat noises, he ran along the ground. It was as cold as ice. „I said hurry up!", Igor tried not to be too loud. Suddenly, Peter re-transformed. „I found it!", he said. Peter was holding a dark grey stone in the form of a triangle. In the dark, it shone a bit. „Great, finally. Come on, let's go!", both of the death-eaters disappeared.

Back in Hogwarts:

it was still night, everyone was sleeping. Apart from Jade. She was struggling very hard with something inside of her. It was like a bad dream. She heard a voice in her dream: „I'll be back soon and you, Miss Potter will help me. You cannot escape and your silly little friend neither. The others won't believe what you say and you'll be isolated just as your damn brother and sometime, you'll beg for death." Jade suddenly opened her eyes. Her heart was beating, her breath was as fast as a golden snitch and her pulse probably showed 300. Carefully, she got out of bed and woke Grace.

„Grace, Grace! Wake up!" „What is it, Jade?", Grace answered with one eye open. „It's Voldemort, he spoke to me!" „WHAT?!", Grace was now fully awake. „Yes, he said he'll rise again and that he'll come to kill us, Grace. He wants only you and me. I don't know why.

We're in great danger, Grace. Watch where you go."

Grace couldn't believe what Jade was telling her. „I'm scared, Jade. Very scared." „I know.", said Jade and you could see the fear rise is her eyes.

The next morning, as everyone was sitting in the great hall, McGonagall had placed the girls at an extra table, so they could be all together the first day. Everyone was discussing the subjects they had elected this year, but Jade and Grace couldn't eat anything. „What's the matter with you two?", asked Jeanette. „Nothing.", said Jade and looked to the ground. „You have to tell them, Jade!", cried Grace. „No! The others can't be hurt.", she replied. „Tell us, Jade, we are there for you!", said Maconna. The others nodded. „Ok.", Jade gasped. „I had a dream last night. You know who was talking to me. He said he'd rise again and he wants to kill Grace and me. I don't know why, but he just wants us two- at first..." From the teacher's table, Harry watched the girls and almost fainted as he heard Jade's words. „Oh my god.", said Maconna. „Really? Voldemort?", asked Julia, as loud as the girls could be lucky no one heard them- apart from Harry. „Honestly guys, we are in great danger.", Jade whispered very siriously. „Jade, I think we have to do it now." „Do what now?", asked Sarah. „Tell Harry the truth.", said Jade. „Actually I didn't plan to tell him that early, but I guess we can't wait any longer." Now all of the girls looked at Harry. As Harry noticed he was still staring at the girls, he turned away with a red head. „Did he hear us?", asked Samantha. „Well, I hope not.", Maconna laughed loudly and everyone stared at her. „What?", she asked. The others just shook their heads. „Ok then, let's do this. Come on, Grace!", Jade stood up an went straight toward Harry. Grace followed her. The two arrived at the the teacher's table. Harry was still as red as a bertie bott's bean of the flavour earthworm. „Mr Potter- this sounds strange...-

we need to talk to you.", Jade explained. „Okay...um...what's the matter?" „We cannot tell you here...", Grace looked at Minerva, who knew what was going on. She was not happy to notice the girls wanted to tell Harry that early, but she had a feeling something forced them to. „Well then, is it that current as we have to talk right now?" „Oh yes.", Grace looked to the ground. „Ok. Follow me.", Harry stood up and walked to the corridor. „We can talk in my office.", he said. „I don't want to do this!", Jade whispered to Grace. „Do you think I want to?", Grace answered. „No.", said Jade.

They arrived in Harry's office. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace. „Tea?" „Yes, thanks, Harry.", Jade said accidently. „Professor Potter.", he corrected. „Sorry." „There you go. So, you wanted to tell me something..." „Mr Potter. This will be a total shock for you I guess, so let me say before: you have to believe us every single word we say because we do not lie and we do not want to joke with you.", Jade said in an absolutely Snape-like voice. Harry was quiet now. „Ok. Where to start?", said Grace. „You have...You still have family, Harry.", Harry's eyes were glowing in the warm light of the fire. „What do you mean by that?", he asked suspiciously.

„You think you know everyone in your family and you think you know your family's history." ,totally Snape's voice... „What Jade wants to say is that that story might not exactly be true...", Grace tried to calm Harry down. „NOT EXACTLY? The whole story is a lie!", Jade did not want to talk that loud, „I'll tell you the truth:

your mother wasn't always together with James. You have any idea what's going on?" „You don't want to tell me that...", his breath was loud, „I've seen it in his memories. He was in love with Lily."

„Exactly.", said Jade honestly, „You probably know who I am then?"

„I can imagine, but I don't believe that.", he said, but inside, he believed Jade. „I am your half-sister, Harry." The room was quiet for a long time. After 3 minutes, Harry began to cry and hugged Jade. „So I wasn't alone all the time!", Harry cried. „No, Harry, you were never alone.", the girls said and smiled. „Hey Harry, it's going to get even better: you know who Jane is?", Grace said. „No, I don't! Who is she?" „Your great-aunt.",answered Grace. „I know that sounds awful-and it is-, but your father James was first together with Jane and got me." „So wait. My father first had a baby with the aunt of my mother?!", he was sightly shocked. „I couldn't have said it any better.", Grace laughed. „This is... much for me now...too much.", said Harry. „Wow, you were never that honest when it comes to THIS point in your past!", sadly, Jade noticed AFTER THOSE WORDS, that Harry didn't know she was with him throughout his past. „Jade!", Grace slightly hit her from the side. „How should you know that? And... if my parents had you two before me, why are you 13 then?!", Harry had never been so confused. „We were frozen by our parents because they didn't want their history to reveal, so we are now 13. Yeah, actually we would be 54 now.", Grace had to laugh as she said the last bit of her sentence. „But- how do you know I lied when I said that nothing was too much for me... and how do you even know I ever said that?!", Harry knew the girls were keeping another secret. „Well... Is that important now?", asked Grace. „Hey, I'm your half-brother, you two. You can tell me anything!", said Harry, now in a calm voice. „Ok. You see, we needed some life experiance while we were frozen, otherwise we wouldn't be able for example to walk, write or read now. So, Minerva let us live the life of a person related to us. In Grace's and my case, it was you. Harry, we saw evrything you saw, trough your eyes, felt EVERY PAIN you felt, heard everything you heard, smelled everything you smelled and said everything you said. Just without moving or opened eyes. Shortly: we kind of were _you._", explained Jade. Again it was quiet, until Harry started crying again. Grace and Jade were so sorry they had to confront Harry with all that at once and that early. The girls went toward Harry and hugged him. „We were very confused when we were told all that, too because we only knew what you knew about our family, but it's ok.

You have enough time to think about it. At least you have time to think about THAT." Jade already knew Harry wasn't yet introduced to _all _information. „I...I had a dream last night. Well, more or less a dream, more like one of your nighttime visions." ,Jade almost had to cry, too. „It was you know who. He talked to me in my sleep.

He said he will rise again and that he needs Grace's and my blood for that. I have no idea why. Anyways, he said some death-eaters were searching for us and that they want to kill us. You are the only person we really wanted to talk to about that and you are the only person that can help us." Harry fainted. „Harry!", cried Grace. „We need to take him to the hospital wing!" As Harry opened his eyes an hour later, Jade and Grace were sitting next to his bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. He was feeling very weak. „Are you ok, Harry?", Jade asked in a calm and quiet, but worried voice. Harry gasped. „What happened?", he asked, fully confused. „You fainted as we told you that...", Grace looked at Madame Pomfrey. „Uhm, that..." „Telling me what?", luckily, Harry remembered everything until Jade told him about her vision. „Uhm, Madame Pomfrey? Would you mind letting us alone for a few moments?", Jade asked friendly.

„Of course not.", said Poppy. The doors closed. „Finally!", said Grace. „Ok. Please don not faint again now. I don't like to tell anyone about it." Harry shook his head. „Ok. I had a vision last night. Voldemort was talking to me. He said he'll rise again and that he needs Grace's and my blood for that. He sent out death-eaters to find us and kill us. He said he was happy we were back alive now..." Harry was nearly fainting. The world in front of his eyes was flowing away like water. „No!Harry!", Jade cried. There, Poppy rushed in. In the right moment, she could stop Harry from fainting. „All I did...is gone...", he cried. „What do you mean?",asked Grace. „I defeated him! I did! And now?", he cried and cried and cried. „Harry! This is not your falt! And besides, who says my vision will come true?", Jade tried to calm him down. „I had many of those visions and the ALL came true! It is very likely that yours will come true then, too. I mean, you are my..."Everyone looked at Poppy again. „We need to keep you two safe. Safer than safe!", Harry noticed.

A few moments later, Harry, Jade and Grace stood in front of Hagrid's hut. „Harry, Hagrid is a nice ans strong man, but we can't stay with him. We need to get back to the Griffindor dorm.",Jade said, but she knew it was a bad idea. „NO! I'll ask Hagrid if you can stay with him until you're not in danger anymore." He knocked on Hagrid's door. „Oh Harry! Bringing two young ladies? Come in!", he greeted them friendly and everybody got in. „Butterbeer?", Hagrid asked and waved with three glasses of butterbeer. „No, thanks, not for me.", replied Jade. „Me neither, thanks.", said Grace. „Well, more for us, Rubeus!", Harry joked. While Hagrid drunk some delicious butterbeer out of his giant glass, Harry finally got to the point: „Hagrid. What I wanted to ask you is if Jade and Grace could stay here with you for a while." Hagrid suddenly spit all the butterbeer in his mouth onto the table. „Sorry! I mean, I thought it'd be the best for them...they are in great danger!", Harry tried to calm down his old hairy friend.

„Excuse me?!", said Hagrid suspiciously. „Harry. You are a clever boy. How have you come up with this idea? Staying with me isn't safe at all! I really thought you've seen enough of my misunderstood friends!", Hagrid was a bit angry. „Sorry, Hagrid. I was just thinking...you know.. you were never in danger, Hargid. You were always safe. I just thought you could give some of that safety to Jade and Grace because _they really_ need it.", Harry was sad. He felt he had to protect the girls like a father. They now ment absolutely everything to him because they were his family.

„Sorry, Harry, but I think Hogwarts is the safest place for them right now. Besides- of what danger are you talking?" Harry looked at the girls, the girls looked at Harry. „Let me tell him, Harry.", whispered Jade. Harry nodded, but he didn't let her happily.

„I...I had that vision last night. It was Voldemort. He talked to me in my sleep.", Jade was near crying. „WHAT?! But that is not possible! He's dead!", Hagrid wasn't believing what he heard. „Well, at least we think he is.", said Harry in quiet, sad voice.

„He said he was going to kill Grace and me! HE WANTS OUR BLOOD.", Jade was talking in a deep, serious, Snape-like voice. The room was quiet. Outside, the trees were flowing in the wind. It was cold.

„I'll watch ya!", Hagrid said suddenly and very fast. „Don't do anything without thinking and DON'T LEAVE THE CASTLE!", he cried. „We won't, sir.", Jade replied. „Sure, we won't.", added Grace. „I thought it was all over, but I guess I was wrong.", Hagrid mentioned.

(21th of November 2016)

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

The next day was the last day before the first term started. Though there were dangerous things happening, Hagrid had to organize everything the girls needed for school. He decided to take them on a little shopping trip. „Hello, ya all!", he greeted them. „Wanna go on a little shopping tour with good old Hagrid?", he smiled.

Of course, the girls didn't say no. Together, they went all the way down to the Leaky Cauldron. The small pub was almost empty if you don't count the drinkers that almost lived inside the pub. „We're almost there!", explained Hagrid. They came to a brick wall. „Three up...two across...ok, stand back!" A small hole appeared in the brick wall. It grew and grew and grew. Suddenly, the wall was gone. Instead, there was a long, wide street. „Welcome to you, too- welcome to Diagon Alley!" The girls were impressed. They followed Hagrid, who made his way through the crowd easily because of his hight. On every side, there were small, old shops. They were selling magical equipment of all kinds: robes, wands, sweets, broomsticks, potion ingredients, herbs, books, wigs, hats, pets and a lot more. One shop looked especially interesting. It was red and the window looked like an old London telephone cell. On top of it was a statue of a man with short, red hair and a big, laughing mouth. „What's this, Hagrid?", asked Amanda and pointed at the shop. „Oh! That's Weasley's Wizard Weezes. A good shop for all kinds of joke equipment and funny treats, I tell yeh!" Sarah was confused there was a shop named after her last name. „Do you know who the owner is?", she asked then. „Oh, man. I know him too well!", laughed Hagrid. „George Weasley. One of the most funny and nice people I've ever met." „George! I saw him in my past a few times!", Sarah mentioned. The girls looked into the window at Weasley's Wizard Weezes. There was a clown coming out of a blue box with white stars on it. The toy clown had a red glove on his hand with wich he was able to punch the person who'd open the box. Also, there were packages of Bertie Bott's beans in all flavours and colours, as well as liquish snakes, chocolate frogs, slime slugs and gummy bear- Dumbledores. „Wow!", Maconna was amazed. „Come on! You can go in there another time!", said Hagrid and pointed at the further street. „Our first stop will be Gringotts, the wizarding bank. We'll get yeh money there.", he explained. A few minutes later, they all stood in front of a snow-white building with a huge statue of a dragon on top of it. A strange looking creature bowed to everyone, as they entered the noble doors. „That's a Goblin. Those work here. Only three people ever were as mad to rob something from this place: Harry, Hermione and Ron.", Hagrid explained. The girls turned back, to take a closer look at the Goblin, but the doors had already closed. As they turned back forward, they were amazed of what they saw. Great chandeliers hung down the high walls. The brand new mosaics on the floor of marble glowed in the light. On each side were sitting tons of Goblins, checking Gringotts stuff and signing treaties. Finally, they reached the front of the hall. A rather nasty Goblin sat on a high chair of black marble and looked down at the girls. „Can I help you?", he asked in a slow, deep voice. His old glasses flickered.

„Those ladies need some money.", said Hagrid. „Well, have those ladies got their keys then?", the Goblin demanded. „I have 'em.", Hagrid handed out the keys. The girls were staring at the Goblin, not knowing what was going on. „My collegue will guide you to the vaults.", the Goblin tried to smile, but it looked weird and fake.

„Thank yeh.", muttered Hagrid quickly. Another, a bit younger Goblin arrived, walking like a duck because of his immensely large feet. „Please follow me.", he bowed to Hagrid and the girls. On a Gringotts cart, they quickly went all the way down to the vaults. Hagrid -as always- looked green and sick. „Is there really only one speed?", he shouted at the younger Goblin. „Yes, sir. Sorry.", the Goblin tried to bow in the cart. The girls felt like they were rushing down 300.000 miles down into the earth (which they probably were). The cart turned left-right-right-left-then right again. It suddenly stopped. „Here we are ladies and gentlemen.", now that the Goblin was out of the car again, it was easier for him to bow. A thin road with loads of stones later, they reached the vaults.

The Potter's vault was the first one. The Goblin opened the door by sticking the key into a small hole in the door. A lot of green smoke came out of the vault when they opened it. „Stunning, isn't it, Jade? All yours-well- _Harry's_ and your's." Hagrid took out a few gold, silver and bronze coins and handed them out to Jade. „That should be enough for 'couple 'a terms.", he muttered. Afterwards, they went for the Lovegood's vault. A bit less filled than the Potter vault, but more silver coins than the Potters had. There was also a necklace with a saphire in it. „Oh yeah, that's to show how proud the Lovegoods are of their Ravenclaw-history.", Hagrid explained as he saw Alexia's view glide over the blue stone. „Don't worry, it's not a Horcrux!", Hagrid laughed, but the girls stared at him furiously, thinking: we don't joke about such things! Next stop was the Weasley vault. It was time for Sarah. „I bet you don't get anythin' from the Weasley vault!", said Hagrid, „let's get yeh money from Lupin.", he told Sarah importantly. Hagrid wiped off some tears from his cheak when he thought of the dead Remus.

„Aaah, there we are. Always wondered if old Remus was rich o' not!

Never seemed te care 'bout money that much." Sarah was excited, too. The Lupin vault turned out to be quite full, although Remus never seemed as rich as he really was. Sarah was proud -probably it was better she hadn't seen the Weasley vault... Grace's things were taken from the McGonagall vault, otherwise Harry would have had two people take away his money. „Oh man, never ment to go that deep into Minnie's privacy really!", Hagrid shook his head. With „Minnie", he ment Minerva. But in the first case, it was Jane's vault, Grace's mother and Minerva's daughter. The Longbotttom vault was right next to the Lupin vault, back behind a small passage, almost impossible to cross for Hagrid. The Longbottom vault wasn't that filled, but that wasn't a surprise to Maconna, if you think of Neville and his grand-parents. Samantha walked up another path with Hagrid and the Goblin, to reach Nymphedora Lupin's (Tonks') vault. For Amanda and Jeannette, they had to ride the Gringotts cart again, Hagrid staring furiously at the two. „If I spit all the shit out, it's you who it'll land on first!", he shouted at them through the noises the motor made. They went deeply into the earth, down to the vaults of dark wizards and witches. First stop: Sirius' vault- the Goblins still believed he was evil-. Amanda stared at the few coins. „Sorry, yeh dad couldn't keep much together when he was in Askaban and yeh mum's enchanted, Horcrux containing vault doesn't even exist anymore!", Hagrid told Amanda as he saw her dissapointment. Still, Amanda got all coins she needed for a few terms. Jeannette was sent to the Malfoy vault, the door brightly silver glittering. She found herself in tons of coins, she didn't know her family was that rich. After they were finally out of Gringotts -Hagrid kissed the ground-, they headed off to get all the set up books for the 3rd year. There were books like...

1000 fantastic beasts and where to find them 2 (for 3rd years)

1000 magical herbs and fungi (still weren't through the first one)

The book of Charms

and other interesting, sometimes LIVING books...

Now, there were only three things left. One of those was a visit at Madame Malkin's. They all hurried in, excitedly waiting to be placed on a high chair, in order to be measured. Grace and Jade were the first ones to go. „Hogwarts?", she asked in a nice, high voice. She turned to the others waiting in line: „You too?" The others nodded. „Huh. Always the same...", she muttered, „But still it's fun! All those little first-years...Wait- you seem a bit too tall and old to be first-years.", she looked at Grace and Jade closely. „Yes. We're all 13. We're in the fourth year, but we're new. McGonagall calls us the additions.", Jade explained proudly.

„New? That's really something new! I've never seen new students come to Hogwarts after the first year!" „Well, we're just something special, you know.", said Julia, sounding a little snob. Anyways, everyone got all set up in nice, black robes, fitting just right.

Almost the last stop: the Magical Menagerie. The girls were supposed to get their pets there. Jade, Samantha and Grace got a cat (Jade got a Tabby Cat, which was half kneezle, Samantha got a Siamese Cat and Grace got a Ginger Cat), Alexia, Jeannette and Julia got an owl (Alexia got a Barn Owl, Jeannette got a Snowy Owl and Julia got a Screech Owl), Amanda got a black Kneezle, Maconna got a Netterjack Toad and Sarah got an orange snail. After everyone had got out, there was only one thing left: Olivander's.

They walked down the narrow street guiding to the little old shop.

Olivander's seemed as he'd already been waiting for them. „Good afternoon, Hagrid.", he said softly, as everyone entered. „I was waiting to see you bring me the girls.", he smiled at Hagrid. Hagrid smiled back without a word and Amanda stepped foward to get her wand. Julia stared at her furiously. „What? Somebody has to do the start!" She stood in front of an old, dirty, black desk. Papers were piled onto it and a golden quill lay on it, too. „Soooo...

What shall I give you to try...", Mr Olivander asked Amanda, more or less talking to himself. „Ah. A nice one. 16 inches, Troll whisker, Blackthorn...", he handed the wand out to Amanda. She gave it a wave and it immediately did what she wanted it to do. „That's it! There you go!", he packed the wand and Amanda paid. „Wow, that was easier that I thought!", she laughed. Next was Grace. She stepped towards the desk. „Aha. Let me see...", Mr Olivander whispered. „Right then. 13 inches, Veela hair, fir...", he smiled as he handed out the wand. „I remember your mom come in and buy a Veela hair- wand, too.", he smiled again. „Thanks.", Grace immediately knew this was the wand she wanted. Jade's turn. She hurried to the desk. „You, Miss Potter.", he smiled. „Let's see. Try this one.", 5 tries failed, until finally: „Your brother took his time finding the right wand, too, you know. Don't worry. Ok, there. 15 inches, unicorn hair, willow. A great one.", he said and gave Jade the wand. As she gave it a wave, the whole room was flooded by a nasty wind. „Yes. This is it.", Mr Olivander said. With some more tryouts, the others got their wands, too:

Jeannette's: 14 inches, Thestral tail hair, pear

Alexia's: 13 inches, phoenix feather, elm

Sarah's: 14 inches, Troll whiskers, holly

Samantha's: 15 inches, dragon heartstring, rosewood

Maconna's: 13 inches, Kneezle whiskers, fir

Julia's: 16 inches, Kelpie hair, fir

Now, they were able to return to Hogwarts. The leaky cauldron was fuller than when they had arrived. Everyone was entering and buying the first round of beer. Hagrid would have loved to stay for a drink, but Jade wouldn't let him, telling him again and again that classes would start tomorrow and they had to be in bed on time. They arrived at Hogwarts just in time before professor McGonagall would have completely freaked out. „There you are!", she said nervously. „I would have expected you to bring them earlier, Hagrid!", she looked strictly at Hagrid. „Sorry, professor. Those kids took time on findin' their wands!", he explained. Professor McGonagall took the girls inside. „I hope you all had a nice day. Tomorrow, you will have classes with the other students. Don't be shy, they will surely intigrate you all very well.", she explained, nodding her head. Hogwarts was dark, candles lit the corridors. Everyone was quiet for a moment, the girls view crossed the candles. „Hhm. Now off to bed! All of you!", she directed the girls. Jade, Grace and Samantha reached the door with the fat lady. „Password?", she asked suspiciously. „Eyeball.", said Jade. The door opened and they found themselves in the common room. The walls were painted wine red and gold details were on them. The floor was covered by a large carpet with the Griffindor sign on it. In the middle of the room, there were three big red couches. A fire was lit in the fireplace and Jade's cat sat by the window. „Willlow?! What are you doing here? Off to the dormitory with you!", with these words, the cat jumped off the window desk and slithered through the door. „Cats...", Jade muttered. The girls sat down on one of the couches for a moment. „Do...do you think I'll have it again?", Jade whispered. „Have what again? You mean the vision?", Samantha asked.

„Yeah. I mean... Voldemort...what he threatened me with... Do you think it's really going to happen?" „Well, at least we have to be careful.", mentioned Grace.

(22nd of November 2016)

Chapter 4: Quidditch

The first day of the term started with a loud: „Get up now! Or ya'll be late!", cried by the alarm clocks in the dormitorys. Everybody was in hurry, showering, searching for books and quills, rushing to the classrooms...Much, for the girls. „What's on the schadule today?", asked Alexia. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had classes together today, such as Slytherin and Hufflepuff. „First lesson is charms with professor Flitwick.", explained Jade, who was all up to date.

„I hope we get to practise a spell! I know all the wand motions!", she said happily. „Hm. I'm more for the theoretical things.", said

Alexia. „Good morning everybody! Have a seat, have a seat.", Flitwick greeted his students, smiling. „Today, we will learn how to open chests and boxes with a spell." „Yes, a spell!", cheered Jade quietly, she sat next to Alexia. „Does anybody know how that

spell is called?", Flitwick asked his students. Jade lifted her arm. „Miss Potter", he nodded in Jade's direction. „Cistem Aperio, sir.", she explained. „Well, done, Miss Potter. Ok everybody, speak after me! CISTEM APERIO!" Flitwick moved his wand in a wave motion and a little wooden box on his desk in front of him opened. Suddenly, little boxes appeared in front of the students. „Come on, try it!", Flitwick motivated them. „CISTEM APERIO! CISTEM APERIO! CISTEM APERIO!...", the students repeated, but nothing worked. Jade said: „CISTEM APERIO!", and the box in front of her opened. „Look here everybody, Miss Potter's done it!" and everyone cheered at her. Alexia smiled quietly beside Jade. Slytherin and Hufflepuff's first lesson was potions with Draco Malfoy. „Morning, everyone, you may have a seat.", he introduced in his quite nasty voice. „Wow, that's what I call a bobble!", said Maconna to the twins who sat next to her. „A bobble?" Said one of them. Both of the twins had red hair, one of them short, the other until her shoulders. „Yeah. A person who's nasty and arogant. A bobble.", Maconna explained, being proud of the word she had invented. „What's you two's names by the way?", she asked. The one with short red hair said: „My name's Mary." The one with red hair until her shoulders said: „And I'm Joanne. What's your na-", she was interrupted by Draco. „Miss Weasly, no talking in my classes!", he muttered. „Maconna, my name's Maconna!", she wispered and twinkled at Joanne. Weasly...I've heard that name before..., thought Maconna.

During the break, the girls met up in the court yard. It was November and it was snowing. „Guess what we did in charms today!", Jade cheerfully said. „We learned the Cistem Aperio spell! Oh- for those of you who don't know, you open chests with it." „Uh, yeah. Of course I knew that...", Amanda looked at Maconna. (A moment of quietness...) „Look how beautiful the snow is!", said Jeanette and looked into the white sky. She catched a snowflake with her hand. „The pure beauty of nature...", she smiled. The others looked at the snowflake until it had melted. „Yeah! And it's so good for snowball fights!", Maconna laughed. Amanda and her ran and formed some snowballs and then threw them at the rest of them. „Hey! Stop that childish behavior!", Jade yelled at them. She now had about 3 snowballs in her red hair, which reached a little further than her hips. „Honestly you two have nothing better to do?!", she muttered.

A group of nasty looking Slytherin boys dropped by. „Oh hey, some nice little first-years building a snowman!", one of them laughed.

He was rather tall and had blond, almost white hair. „Hey, we're _fourth-_years! And by the way: I've seen you before!", yelled Sarah, rushing snow out of her hair. „You were the guy who called me muggle lover!", she muttered.„Oh my god, you're the one who called me a muggle lover!", repeated the guy with the brown hair, who stood beside the blond boy in a squeaky high voice."What are you waiting for? Off you go!" Julia yelled them. The girls looked stunned. The blond boy and his friends sneered at her and turned away. „That was great!", shouted Jeannette just quietly enough to be overheard by the blond boy and the others. The end-of-the-break-bell rang. „What lesson's next?", asked Amanda. Sarah, who was obviously in Slytherin, too, said: „ History of magic with professor Binns. I heard he's a ghost!", she mentioned excitedly.

The morning lessons passed quickly and it was lunchtime. The students assembled in the great hall. The bewitched sky let enchanted snow fall, dry and warm, to represent the snowy weather outside. On the table, there were bowls filled with tomato soup and ham or cheese sandwiches to help yourself to. The silver goblets kept refilling themselves with clear apple juice. Maconna stuffed about three ham sandwiches into her mouth at once and when she tried gulping it down with some apple juice, some of the sandwich dropped into her soup. „Iuuuh!", cried Joanne, who was sitting next to her. „What in the world...", she gave a disgusted look at Maconna's soup. To Maconna's surprise, the soup quickly refilled without having any peaces of sandwich in it. From the Gryffindor table, Maconna earned another look from Jade like: „Won't you stop eating?! You know how disgusting this is?!" Maconna swallowed down the sandwiches. „Better now?", mentioned Mary, who had now seen the mess, too. After everyone had finished the soup and sandwiches, the tables filled with some chocolate to give the students learing quickly grabbed about 10 bars and stuffed them into her robes' pockets. Jade met her on the way to class. „You are aware of the school rule that we are not allowed to take any food to class, aren't you?", she mentioned, suspiciously looking at Maconna's pockets. „Uh, no...But I guess now I am...", then, Maconna decided to hurry off to transfiguration before Jade could say another word. Afternoon lessons were, to everyone apart from Jade, quiete boring. But, anyway, the last lesson, which all houses had together, was of interest for all of them: broom flight. Ginny Weasly, their professor, was waiting for the students to arrive on the Quidditch pitch outside. In her left hand, she was holding a Nimbus 3000. It was glowing brand new in the sunlight. „Ok. Everybody here so far?", she asked, looking around the crowd of students. „Good, then we can begin. Since we have a few new students, can somebody please repeat the rules?" A Ravenclaw's hand slowly rose in the air, Jade was upset because she didn't know the answer. „You have to stand next to your broom and say: Up! to make him rise into your hand, but I think you have to try out flying yourselves, there are no rules for that I think..", Jade was stunned there were no rules, but Amanda and Maconna seemed to see their chance in that. „You heard it- you might give it a try."

The girls' old school's brooms turned out not to be as handy as they hoped so. All of them tried to get their brooms up. Jade shouted „Up!" and her broom flew immediately into her hand. So did Jeanettes: „Up!", and her broom almost smashed her hand. The others managed to get their brooms up, too. „Great.", said Ginny, glancing at them. With a whip of her hand, the others seemed to be commanded to fly because they all rose into the air. On a few other commands, they drifted into several directions, flew up and down and then landed softly back on the pitch. „A little demonstration", said Ginny, smiling. A Slytherin rose his nose to show he was extremely proud. Suddenly, clouds covered the sky. A drop of rain landed on Ginny's nose. „Seems like a little rain's bothering us... but that won't hurt you all, will it?", she asked. Everybody shook heads.

„Ok. Then let's explain the Quidditch rules to our newbies!", she smiled. Since Ginny had been in the women's Quidditch team, she had definately gained a lot of self confidence. „Who can explain the rules?", she asked. Jade wanted to raise her hand because she had already read lots of Quidditch books, but she held her arm back because she was obviously not supposed to know all about it. A Ravenclaw girl's hand rose. „There are seven players in each team. There are also several balls. There's the quaffel and the snitch, but also the bludgers. The three chasers try to put the Quaffel through one of those three hoops over there", she pointed at three large rings on each side of the field, „and the keeper defends the hoops. The two beaters keep the bludgers away from their team and try to get them to beat the other team's players. Now the seeker also plays a very important role: he tries to catch the snitch. It is very fast and if one seeker catches it, his team wins the game." „Very good, Felicety.", nodded Ginny. Now, the rain was poring harder and everyone apart from Ginny seemed to want to hurry inside. You could hear thunder. „Now.", Ginny turned to the Girls, „I think you should give a try.", she smiled weakly. Jeannette looked up at the sky, Maconna swallowed. „Uh professor, do you really think this is a good idea? There's a huge storm out there...", Jade looked at the black sky and felt the pain of having critizised a teacher. „It's alright.", said Ginny. Within the next second, the girls were up in the air. They glid along the sky like they had never done anything else. Suddenly, a strong wind caught Maconna and she flew off the broom. Down on the pitch, Ginny shouted: „Wait here and don't move! I'll get MacGonagall!" The others looked at each other for a second, everyone nodded in Jade's direction. „Professor!", she cried, „Why can't YOU help her? She'll be dead before you come back!", but Ginny was already gone. Jade didn't hesitate. She jumped back onto her broom and flew off. She flew as fast as she could, but she could barely see anything in the clouded sky. There, her good eyes spotted a small, black/yellow point on a tree. She sped right toward it and caught Maconna. She was dangling down on a high tree. „Thank goodness!", Maconna shouted, „How could you possibly find me in that fog?" Jade didn't answer, she was too busy trying to get Maconna onto her broom. As she finally managed, she brought Maconna safely back down onto the pitch. There, she saw Minerva standing next to Ginny. She looked surprised and furious at the same time. „To my office! Now!", she shouted at Jade. Jade followed, embarrassed of being called to the headmaster's office. Minerva shut the door close. „Do you know how dangerous this was, Mrs Potter? You and your friend could have died!", she glared furiously at Jade. Jade was looking down to the black floor of stone. The pictures and portraits at the back of the office were shortly lit by some lightnings. „But,", Minerva gasped, „I have to say... it was very brave of you to rescue Mrs Longbottom. Besides- how did you manage to spot her in all the fog?", she asked. „I saw her uniform on a tree..." „It is very strange, Mrs Potter, but I will have to do the same thing with you that I did with your brother.", Jade looked very scared. „Huh... I guess the Gryffindor Quidditch team has just found itsself a brand new seeker.", she smiled. Happiness was rushing through Jade's body. „And uh- Ginny told me Jeannette was also a talent at first sight...you might want to tell her Ravenclaw was also looking for a new seeker.", she added and twinkled. Jade hurried back to the pitch. Everyone had gone because of the storm- apart from the girls. They were still waiting for Jade to come back. „Oh my god! You won't BELIEVE what just happened!", Jade shrieked. „Professor McGonagall just told me I am the new Gryffindor seeker!"

„Wow! Congradulations!", shrieked Samatha. „Ah right! I guess I have to share my applaud"- Jade twinkled- „She also said Jeannette would make a fair seeker for Ravenclaw!" Jeannette also gained a ton of applaud while she smiled dreamily.

Chapter 5: the unexpected hint

Everyone then hurried back into the castle before getting absolutely soaking wet. It was almost 10 o' clock in the evening when the sky finally cleared and the rain stopped. Sadly, there was no sunset to watch because it was November and the sun already went down at 5 pm every day. Amanda, Sarah and Julia were still sitting by the fire in the Slytherin common room when they heard footsteps. Who would still have sneeked around the castle 1 hour after official bed time? Without thinking, they hid behind one of the large leather armchairs. „That filthy squib! We could have made it if he hadn't been there!" „We know, Greg." The footsteps hurried off to the dormitory and the shadows vanished. „What was that?", whispered Sarah. „I don't know, but it seems like nothing good..." „Greg! I know who that is! The son of Gregory Goyle! He's a death eater and he's in Askaban prison. Very creative, that Gregory, naming his own son Greg..." „A death eater in Askaban? That Greg doesn't seem nice at all! But who were the others?", mentioned Amanda. „I have no idea. One of them seemed to be quite small and big, I saw his shadow!", explained Sarah. „Yeah! And the other one seemed to be very fit, I could see his mustles." „We really have to keep an eye on things. Those three don't seem like planning a birthday party!", stated Amanda. „Tomorrow, we'll tell the others." They all agreed on it and went to the dormitory. All three of them looked around it from their beds, watching out for shadows that would match with the ones they had seen in the common room, but there wasn't one...

The next day started with a nice breakfast in the great hall. Amanda, Sarah and Julia waved the girls to come. „What is it?", whispered Grace. „We saw something very odd last night. We were chilling in the common room at 10 o' clock when we heard someone coming. We quickly hid. There were three boys, one of them Greg Goyle, the son of the death eater Gregory Goyle. They said something like We could have made it if that filthy squib hadn't been there. I'm absolutely sure they ment Filch. He's a squib, everyone knows that AND he likes to guard the castle at night hoping to catch some students who didn't go to bed. We don't know what they were up to, but we expect nothing good..." „We need to tell professor McGonagall about it!", mentioned Jade. „Are you mad?

She'll never believe us! Besides- if those boys find out we told

her, they're gonna kill us!", said Maconna. „Right. We need to find out more about it on our own. There's no way around it.", explained Grace. „Ok, then it's said. Meet up tonight at 9.30 in the girls' bathroom.", said Amanda. Everyone agreed. In the girls' opinion- even Maconna's- the sandwiches, joghurts and eggs didn't taste as good as usual that day. The girls were terrified and excited at the same time. Even Jade had trouble listening in herbology. Today, they were learning all about a strange plant. „Can anyone tell what that is?", asked Neville. Jade's arm rose. „Mrs Potter?" „This is the famous teapot plant, which also goes by the name of polundor axeprio. It is used for the legendary healing tea, which is whereby it got it's name and grows only in the most southern regions of the caribian islands.", she explained in a matter-of-fact-voice. „Very good, Mrs Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor house!", he smiled. The teapot plant (or polundor axperio) was a rather small, fat plant with a big round shape like a teapot. Several leaves were growing out of the top. „Now, we will plant these little guys in the school yard.", Neville explained proudly. „Grab a package of seed and follow me, please. Ah! Almost forgot: to those of you who have a toad, make sure you have no teapot seed with you when you get back to your dormitorys, toads like to eat them." A Hufflepuff swallowed.

The class (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff) followed Neville, picking packages of teapot seed from a small wooden desk at the entrance.

Neville srtotted to the yard. „So. Here we are. I want you to put the seed into the earth in straight lines. Team up in groups of 6 for each line, please." Jade, Grace, Samantha, Maconna, Joanne and Mary built a group. Everyone apart from Joanne and Maconna weren't really good at planting teapot seed, but the both of them helped the others. „Like this, you see..." „Oh no, wait! Hold them like this."

It was 6 o' clock in the evening. The girls were already overexcited for their secret meet up, but Jade and Jeannette had something else to do before. They met up on the Quidditch pitch.

„Harry said we would meet here at 6.15, but there's no one here yet!", wondered Jade. „Ah, wait! Alexia's come over to watch us training! I'll go say hello. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

Jeannette nodded. She rushed over to a hill, where Alexia had positioned herself to watch the two new seekers practise. „Hi, come to watch?", Jade smiled. „Yeah i thought it'd be great to..."

The girls up the hill talked, while there was other action happening on the pitch below. Slytherin seeker Jacob Malfoy and some of his friends arrived for practise, too. „Oh, look who's there! What does a filthy half-blood like you do on our Quidditch pitch?" Jade was just on her way back to the pitch when her ear suddenly widened. It grew and it got a pointed end, she could hear everything Malfoy was saying. She suddenly went red. She sprinted down to the pitch and raised her wand. „You! You foul, loathsome, evil little corcroach!", she cried. Malfoy jumped back and began to shake. „Please, don't hurt me!" „Jade, no! He's not worth it!", cried Jeannette. Jade slowly put down her wand again. She turned and wanted to walk away, when she heard Malfoy laughing behind her back. Without hesitating, she turned back at him and punched him right into the face. There was a stunned look in Jeannette's face.

Malfoy and the others quickly hurried away to the other side of the pitch. „That felt good.", Jade smiled. „Good punch!", Jeannette smiled, too. „I don't know what happened but my ear suddenly looked like a bat's ear..." „Huh?" „Uh, nothing..." From the castle, they finally spotted Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hannah Longbottom. They were holding broomsticks in their hands. „Ok. Everyone from Gryffindor, to me.", said Harry, „Ravenclaws, over to professor Potter, Slytherins to professor Malfoy and Hufflepuffs to professor Longbottom .", he directed. „As you know, the Hogwarts reform which is guilty since the start of this term, says that now the teachers will be the Quidditch trainers.", he explained. Jade followed Harry, Jeannette headed over to Ginny. „So. You're the new seeker?", Harry asked and twinkled. „Yes.", Jade smiled. Qudditch practise took until 9 o' clock. Jade and Jeannette were very exhausted afterwards and decided to take a little nap until everyone met half an hour later. At 9.20, Jade woke up. She quietly slythered out of the dormitory. She was lucky everyone had already gone to bed because of the exhausting day. The light of the fireplace in the common room had already been turned out. The red walls with golden details now seemed black. The moonlight shone through the tiny window. „Jade", there was suddenly a whisper. She would have shrieked if someone hadn't held her mouth closed. „It's us! Grace and Samantha!", luckily, the voice was now farmiliar: Grace. „You scared me to death, you two!", whispered Jade. „Sorry. Come on now!", said Grace. The three witches closed the fat lady's door behind them.

They moved carefully along the dark corridor. There was no sign of a human's soul out there. „Watch out Filch and Mrs Norris!", mentioned Jade. They arrived at the girl's toilets. The others were already there. „Password?", whispered Amanda. „10 o' clock", whispered Samantha. The door opened and the Gryffindors entered. „Right. Now everyone's here- we can begin. What we think is that the three boys plan something evil.", began Amanda. „BUT of course our thoughts are based on a very small bit of evidence so we can only speculate.", added Jade in her matter-of-fact-voice. „Right...

So. Sarah, Julia and I thought we might spy on Greg. I mean- we have classes together with him all day! He also likes to hang around in the common room where we can just sit and watch him, but we need to find out who the other two were. But- before we do that, let's hide in the darkness of the night to find out more about this plan with our own eyes.", Amanda smiled curiously. „I don't think this is a good idea. If we get caught we'll be expelled!", mentioned Jade. „And let evil people take over Hogwarts? No way!", said Julia. „I like that attitude! So. Everyone agreeing on our plan?", Amanda asked. Everyone nodded, Jade sighed and nodded,too.

The girls quietly left the room. The corridor was silent and you heard every step you take. There, a shadow rushed along a wall.

„Wait! I saw something!", whispered Alexia. The girls interrupted their walk. „What did you see?", whispered Jeannette. „There was a shadow on the wall. Jade turned and then suddenly began to run. The others looked at each other and ran after her without hesitating.

In front of Jade, there was someone running away. When they came closer to the person, they saw it was Greg. They almost caught him, but then there was some black smoke and he vanished. „Now we have some evidence. There is really something going on here.", mentioned Maconna.

(23rd of November, 2016)

The next day, the girls had no other theme than what happened last night. They were senting a great adventure, but also a dark secret. Anyways school completely crossed their plans on some cool action. Christmas holidays were drawing nearer and all the teachers were busy giving them, to Jade's enjoyment, tons of homework to do before the holidays. „I have to write an essay over 5 rolls of parchment for potions!", complained Amanda. „That's nothing against the research I have to do for history of magic! Professor Binns makes us study witch burnings in the 11th century in Britain by reading at least 3 600-page-books from the libary plus a character study on a character of the witch-burning-book we're currently analyzing in class!", mentioned Sarah. „I think it's still a bit too less work. I have only got to do three essays of 10 rolls of parchment and a research on unicorns for care of magical creatures yet!", complained Jade. Ignoring her, all of the girls headed to breakfast. „Besides, I think we shall inform professor McGonagall about the instant last night straight away.", she said importantly. „Are you mad? She'll expel us if she finds out we were sneaking around the castle all night!", said Sarah. „I think that if we don't tell her, it would surely be a bigger problem for the rest of the school.", mentioned Jeannette calmly and in a soft voice. Sarah glanced at her. „Yes, I guess Jade's right...", said Alexia. „Fine, then we'll tell her this evening.", explained Grace.

The smell of toast, bacon and eggs filled up the great hall. Most of the students were entering, their faces tired, their stomachs hungry, and sat down. After a greet from professor McGonagall, everybody started eating. Many students were already discussinng their plans for the christmas holidays. „We're spending christmas holidays in Austria!", said a Hufflepuff second-year. The noises of talking students and a lot of food being chewed calmed the girls a bit down again. Classes were reaching the end and the term exams were coming up. „I am spending this weekend learning for my exams. I have found some helpful books in the libary a week ago. Feel free to borrow them. I am especially frightened of the potions exam. I suspect professor Malfoy won't be too easy with us this term, since people keep forgetting their homework all the time...", said Jade. „Maconna and I have better plans.", mentioned Amanda, „We're off to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for some shopping. I really need some of those gummybear-Dumbledores. I wonder if they actually taste like lemon drops..." Jade opened her mouth to tell Amanda Maconna and she would not pass the exam if they didn't consider learning by this weekend as the bell rang and they had to head off to morning lessons. For Maconna and Jeannette, it was double divination, for Alexia and Samantha, it was care of magical creatures and then aritmacy, for Jade and Grace it was Transfiguration and then ancient runes, for Sarah, Julia and Amanda it was astronomy and then potions. They met again at lunch time. „ What's your horoscope of today, Maconna?", asked Jeannette gently as the two of them were already bending over their divination homework, their plates of rice pudding and plums laying aside. „Can't you do that later?", asked Grace in suspicion. „She wants it ready tomorrow and I guess we won't have time tonight if you know what I mean...", explained Maconna, giving Grace a friendly wink.

„ I'm leaving. I want to talk to Hagrid about a book I got from the libary before care of magical creatures starts.", explained Jade. „Oooh, what's it about? Flubberworms?", joked Amanda. Jade left, eyeing her furiously. „Don't you wonder about her, though?", asked Maconna as Jade had left, „I mean, she's been busy studying for _days_! She even forgets to eat.", Maconna stared at the plate of rice pudding Jade had bearly touched. „I think it's just the way she is. To her, school is more important than anything...", Julia mentioned. The others lifted their shoulders. Afternoon lessons seemed like a never-ending process, espescially because the girls could not wait to sneak around at night again. Care of Magical Creatures turned out, for those of the girls who were attending it, to be quite funny. Hagrid was in a good mood, which was potentially caused by his visit to the three broomsticks during lunch time, and he had brought some odd little creatures with him in what seemed to be sort of a basket. They were very small and bright orange. Once all the stundents had made their way to Hargid's cabin (through the thick snow which covered the grounds in a misty white glow), he started his lesson: „So everyone, come 'n' see!", Hagrid yelled over the crowd of students. „These, everyone, 're called Frizzyleez.", he explained, holding the odd little creatures into the air. „Don' worry, yeh guys. They' not dangerous.", his view glid over to Jacob Malfoy, a Slytherin in the girls' year, Draco Malfoy's older son. „When yeh've felt 'em, yeh'll probably not gonna give 'em back to me just 'cause they' so fluffy, so only touch 'em while I got hold of 'em, alrigh'? They' babys now, when they' grown up, they' be as high as Fang over there!", with the hand he was not holding any Frizzyleez in, Hagrid pointed at his enourmous black dog Fang, who had positioned himself on the step to the door of the cabin, to be able to watch his fellow AND escape the snow, which continued falling, at least from the top. The students soon began feeding the little orange Frizzeleez, which looked a bit like a mix between a tiny pig, a ginuea pig and a miniture fluffy unicorn, with bottles of cat milk. Amanda shuddered when the thought came to her that this milk might once have passed Mrs Norris stomach, which was the ugly, red-eyed cat the castle's grumpy old caretaker Mr Filch owned. That cat seemed to be immortal because it hat at least lived inside the castle for 60 years, scaring students to death. When Care of Magical Creatures was ended, the half-frozen students hurried back inside the warm castle as fast as they could to escape the nasty cold wind all the snow had brought along. Jade, in this case, suddenly bumped straight into an earlier named Slytherin student. Well, actually, the Slytherin student bumped into _her._ „Can't you watch out?!", Jade instinctly yelled, without looking up, as the large pile of books she was carrying dropped all over the marble floor in the Entrance Hall. „Sorry!", the Slytherin jumped, although his voice showed he didn't mean it seriously. When Jade looked up, her slightly boggled look vanished and changed into a discusted look immediately. „You!", she sneered. „Why is it always you?!"

The pale blond Slytherin stared at Jade with his abnormally cold ice-blue eyes for an arkwardly long moment. When he noticed, he scratched his neck and let out a boggled „Uhm...". Obviously, he hadn't got anything rude to throw at Jade, so he just said: „Your books won't help you get smart when you're starting at the point _you're _at.", which was not a very imaginative insult to throw at someone who was top of the year and qualified to already take the O.W.L.s in fourth year. Jade let out a slight laugh, glanced at the young Malfoy, then turned around, tossed her vivid red hair, which was slightly longer than to her hips and stalked off. The last lesson of the day for the fourth-years in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall held a very long speech about her disappointment which consisted of people not bringing their homework or equipment to class, not managing to turn a chicken into a neclace and gum being chewed during class. Maconna, Jeannette and Alexia all stared out of the window, watching even more glittering snow fall and hearing only half of Minerva's words, although they checked their watches every two minutes, awaiting hopefully the end of the class. Exctitement had already twisted all the girls' stomachs since about three o' clock this afternoon. When the bell had finally rang, Alexia, Maconna and Jeannette rushed out of the classroom. They hid in a corner of the corridor and waited for Minerva to leave the room as well. They heard footsteps and knew the others were arriving. „She's still in there.", whispered Maconna Alexia had winked the others to come over. They waited for Minerva to arrive,

but she didn't come out. „Maybe she's got something important to do in there...", suggested Samantha. „Yeah, let's go see what's up.", said Grace. The girls tried not to be too loud when they tip-toed back to the classroom. Sarah looked around the corner to see if Minerva was sitting at her desk, but she didn't. „Where's she gone? She isn't there!", she whispered. The others lifted their shoulders. They decided to sneak in for a closer look. The classroom was quiet now. There was thunder outside now but the snow was still falling. The window shutters crushed against the glass. All over the room, there were jars, quills, books, pieces of chalk from the board, leftover gums, which Mr Filch would have to remove after dinner later, boxes and chests, as well as other odd stuff the girls hadn't got to work with yet, but no old, wrinkled professor. „Maybe we've missed her when she came out...", mentioned Jeannette. „No, I do not think so.", Jade said, thinking hard, „I think there's something foul here." Suddenly, the girls heard a cracking sound behind them. Sarah had fallen to the ground. „Sarah!", Julia cried. The girls quickly turned their heads to make somebody out in the classroom, but there was no one. „Maybe she's fainted, let's bring her to the hospital wing!", Jade said, and she, Amanda, Julia and Grace hieved Sarah onto their arms. Alexia, Jeannette and Julia rushed to the door to open it for everyone. The girls carried Sarah to the hospital wing, but no one was there. „Madam Pomfrey! We forgot! _She left_!", cried Jade suddenly. „But there has to be somebody here!", said Grace. Suddenly, they heard someone enter the hospital wing behind them: „What's happened?" The voice was farmiliar. It was Harry. „Harry, we wanted to see proffessor McGonagall in a classroom and then suddenly Sarah was lying on the floor and-", Jade wanted to go on, but Harry had interrupted her by taking Sarah out of the girls' arms and hieving her onto one of the hospital beds. Sarah lay there, without moving. „I'll go get Mrs Bell, our new nurse, you wait here.", he directed. „Wait!", said Alexia suddenly. Usually she was very quiet, but now she had shouted at Harry. Ignoring the astonished looks on the others' faces, she continued: „Did you see anyone when you were coming to the hospital wing?", she asked, obviously thinking hard. „Oh, only three boys from Slytherin. They were heading to the dungeons.", the girls looked at each other in shock, „Is.. is that of any matter?", Harry asked. Without saying a word, Jade, Julia and Amanda rushed to the dungeons, leaving the others behind. „They can't have hurt her! There was no sign of insure on her body...", said Julia, still shocked. „When you kill someone with the Avada Kedavra curse, there isn't a sign of insure on the victim either, is there?", Jade looked at her terrified. They reached the Slytherin common room. „Unicorn blood", Amanda said to the portrait and they entered. To Jade's luck, they were alone. „Where's everybody gone?", Amanda asked. „Sent off to the dormitories by professor Malfoy.", said a voice in the corner. It was Meredith Morntell, Slytherin in the girls' year. „Said there were things going on, too dangerous to remain down here.", she explained. „Anyways, what does a filthy Gryffindor do in our common room?!", she had turned to Julia. „We were searching for something and asked for her help to do so.", Julia said coolly. „Searching for something?", Meredith asked suspiciously, „And what might that be?", Meredith had got up from the black leather arm chair she had been sitting in. „That's none of your busyiness.", Jade shot back at her. Eyeing the girls still supsiciously, Meredith turned and strutted off to the girl dormitory. „There we have it! Things going on! Well, we can't sneak into the boys' dormitory, can we?", mentioned Julia. „I think it is better then when we return to the hospital wing to see Sarah.", said Jade with a note of disappointment in her voice. They emerged the hospital wing and opened the doors. Sarah was looking up at them, a rather small and rounded witch in nurse robes bending over her. „'Was just a faint.", said Sarah as the three remaining girls entered. „Still I would like the young lady to stay in the hospital wing over night. She will be drinking some pep-up-potion, as well as a sleeping elexir for a nice, deep sleep.", Said the small witch who the girls figured to be Mrs Bell, the new school nurse. She handed Sarah a goblet with an intense violet liquid. „It tastes like giant hair, but I am afraid you have to drink the lot.", said Mrs Bell, looking at Sarah in pity.

„Dunno what happened...", said Sarah, „I didn't see anyone, I just suddenly felt very dizzy and I heard voices talking to me and then I fainted..." „Voices?", Jade asked. „Yeah, mens' voices, that's what describes it the closest. But young men, couldn't have been older than us, I think." „And- what were they saying?", Jade asked again. „I can't really remember...they were saying something about a plan they had and... oh right! Now I know! They were saying they'd meet when the next full moon's up...Whoever the voices were... in Knockturn Alley! I think we should go there.." „YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!", said Mrs Bell loudly. „and KNOCKTURN ALLEY?! Wandering around alone there in the dead of night! YOU ARE CRAZY!", she yelled. Jade gave Sarah a wink and the girls left, leaving Sarah and a slightly bewildered Mrs Bell behind. „So... Knockturn Alley! That sounds like no good...", Amanda said. „Jeannette, you're taking Divination, aren't you? When's the next full moon?", Jade asked her. „Friday.", she said with her calm, confident voice. „Today's Wednesday already!", Maconna noticed. „Yes, and that is exactly why we have to create a carefully structured plan for our journey until then.", Jade replied matter-of-factly.

The sunset was beautifully red when the girls returned to their common rooms. The Hufflepuff coomon room was packed with christmas cookies, a gift from Neville. „He's _so _enthusiastic about being head of house, isn't he?", Joanne asked Maconna. They were both sitting in front of the fire, warming their hands from the cold November's weather. „He means well. I think it's nice to make such an effort for us, even though he's that busy at the moment." „Busy?", Joanne asked. „Yeah, he's got that documentary he's in, about exotic, magical herbs in Britain and stuff. They're shooting nearly every day this week!" „Oh, I did not know that! How sweet of him, then!" Joanne stood up and headed for the dormitory. Maconna gazed into the fire. The Ravenclaw common room had a rather silent atmosphere, too. The squashy armchairs were empty and most of the room's current occupants were gathering around the tables, bending over books and homework. Alexia had just finished her essay for Astronomy and grabbed Jeannette to get to bed. Jeannette drew the curtains of her fourposter and started having a bit of pre-sleep reading with the newest edition of the Quibbler, which was now run by Luna Lovegood herself. Amanda and Julia were still bending over a potions essay when nearly everyone had gone to bed. They had been rather neglectful of said essay because of recent events. Draco had sent them a five-foot-of-parchment-essay on beasors and their properties in magical potions. „What's that even for?", asked Julia. „Dunno, Draco's always a bit on the fun-abandoning side if you ask me..." The Gryffindor common room was still quite packed with students. Most of them were busy playing wizard chess or trying to finish homework just like the others did. Jade was on her way to the dormitory, while Grace and Samantha were still occupied with homework, which Jade had already finished. „How does she do that?", Grace whispered to Samantha when Jade dissapeared behind a corner. „I have no idea. Probably she did everything during lunch hour...", Samantha replied. The next morning, a breezy November's Thursday, was quite boring. After breakfast, the day was packed with many lessons. When the girls met at lunch time, they decided to go to the library in order to work on their essays. „I can't believe how much work we have to do! We're not even in our O.W.L.- year!", said Sarah, who had been successfully released from the hospital wing. „Well, I am.", Jade said, casting Sarah a rather anxious look.

She bent closer to the others, the others bent closer toghether. „Anyways,", she said in a low voice, „tomorrow's the night. We all have to go to bed early tonight, so that we have enough power to fight in case anything happens. It'll be dangerous, so beware of every single noise, it could be the last thing you heard."Jade looked dramatically around them. „Oh come on, don't be so regimental!", said Amanda, slightly laughing, „What's the worst that could happen? I'm expecting some real action and fun tomorrow!" Maconna gave her high five. Especially Jade, Grace, Samantha and Alexia were looking furious. „This is nothing to joke about!", Alexia said. „Yes, we are going to set ourselves in grave danger!", Grace said. „Alright alright." Amanda and Maconna grabbed their books and slouched off to the great hall. „You think they'll be mad at us for long?", Samantha asked. „No, they can't be.", Jeannette said, gazing out of the window.

Snow was again covering the grounds and turned everything white. Foot traces were everywhere and snowballs were blasting out of every direction. The afternoon lessons passed rather quickly and increased the girls' piles of homework. At ten o' clock in the evening, the girls left their homework to get to bed early as promised.

The next morning was so chilly that care of magical creatures had to be held in an empty classroom inside the castle. Hagrid had been furious, but the students were freezing. McGonagall was in a very good mood though, and therefore had the fourth-years transfigure snowballs into mugs of hot chocolate. Beside this night, there was a hogsmeade visit to look forward on the weekend, for which Minerva had given all the girls her personal permission form. That evening, the air was thin and icy, the sky jet black. The girls sneaked out of the dormitories to meet in the entrance hall. „So,", said Jade, „off to Harry's office!"

Harry's office was deserted. Funny little, silver glimming instruments and books were piling on his desk and in several shelves along the circular walls. A Gryffindor badge hung proudly on the far end of the office. The girls peered over to the fireplace and seized the nearest pot of floo powder.

„Knockturn Alley!", each of them whispered, dissapearing through the green flames shortly after one another. The fireplace everyone emerged from was dusty and old. The old shop they were standing in was dark and closed, deserted. „Lumos!", whispered Grace and led the way. Strange objects were beaming at them in every corner. The floor was dusty and spider webs were lining the walls. Obviously, the shop had been closed for a long time. The girls opened the front door carefully. The old, rusty bell made hardly any noise. The street was deserted. There was not a single face to make out, which was eventually caused by the stinging darkness of the night. Grace's illuminted wand guided the girls. They held their wands up, ready for any attack. Nothing happened. They walked further down the street. Sometimes, they could see light in a window or a cat meowing in a corner. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. „Haaaah-", Maconna gasped, but Amanda pressed her hand against Maconna's mouth just in time to avoid a yelp. Grace murmured „Nox", and the light was gone. The footsteps passed right beside the girls.

Whispers were hearable. „Follow them", Jade whispered under her voice. Slow, but steady, the girls followed the footsteps through the darkness of Knockturn Alley. They stopped at a small shop.

Borgin and Burkes.

„Not now, he's too young!", a voice whispered. Draco Malfoy.

„It was Lucius' last will, Malfoy, he can grow up to be something better than you. He can be one of us.", another voice. Goyle.

„But maybe he doesn't want to!", Malfoy screamed.

„Don't be a fool, you know you have no choice.", whispered an unknown voice.

„You can't do this!", Malfoy.

„Oh, I guess we can."

The shop's door opened. The footsteps the girls were following went in.

„Ah, Jacob. There you are, boy.", unknown voice.

„Hello. So what have you brought me here for?", the 'boy' asked in a rather disrespectful tone.

„Watch your tone, young boy!", an unknown voice said, then turned to Draco:

„You haven't told him?!"

„Dad!", the boy screamed, Draco had obviously been tied to a chair or something.

„It's ok, just get out!", Draco screamed.

Flashes of light burst through the shop.

„Don't you dare!", Goyle.

„We have brought you here, Jacob", said the unknown voice again, „because you are going to be part of the order of the midnight."

Silence.

„What's the order of the midnight?", Jacob.

„Well, dear boy, it unites what is left of the greater kind of wizard nowadays.", the unknown voice.

„Greater kind of wizard?"

„Yes, my boy, the greater kind of wizard. All purebloods that have always fought for the right side and have never lost their mind and traited their blood like so many did eighteen years ago."

„Bring him here!"

Sounds of feet scratching on wooden floor and struggle were detectable.

„What are you gonna do to me?", Jacob screamed.

„Don't be scared, boy, take it easy."

Then, a yell of pain shot through the night like a lightning. Ravens that had been resting on the roof of the shop dashed into the night sky.

„Jacob!", Draco.

„Stop!", Jacob yelled.

„Hahaha! You ity, bity baby!"

Then, there was silence. Feet scrumbled across the floor and two shadowy figures came running out of the shop.

„It's ok, were out.", Draco.

Julia wanted to gasp, but Sarah pressed her hand against Julia's mouth.

One of the shadowy figures was limping.

When they had turned around the corner, Jade whispered:

„I think we've seen enough. Hurry, we need to get back before Harry returns to his office after his nightly walk!"

The girls made their way quickly along the alley. It was still deserted. When they reached the shop, the doorbell rang again. The girls stood stiff in horror until they were sure nobody was there. A pot of floo powder was resting on the battered fireplace. „Proffessor Harry Potter's office, Hogwarts"

The corridor was deserted like Knockturn Alley. The girls split into different directions to get to their common rooms. On their way to the Ravenclaw common room, Alexia and Jeannette suddenly stopped dead. In front of them was a greyish cat with flaming red eyes. Mrs Norris. „Have you seen anyone, Mrs Norris?", a voice muttered. Filch. The girls looked at each other. Then, suddenly, Alexia yelled: „One, two, three, RUN!" The girls ran as if their life depended on it. „I'll have ya!", Filch shouted after them, but did not run after them. That night, no one of the girls could get more then three hours of sleep.

Morning sunshine lit the dormitories of Gryffindor house. Jade was awake in one second. She looked around the dormitory. Grace was snorting, Samantha turned around in bed, her back now facing Jade. Beside the three of them, two girls were resting in the dormitory: Pavarti Patil's daughter Aini and Selina Bell, Katie's daughter. Jade crawled out of bed and hurried to put on her clothes, as well as take a morning wash in the bathroom. When she returned to the dormiory and saw that Grace and Samantha were still sleeping, she did not hesitate to wake them. „Grace McGonagall! Samantha Lupin! We all didn't get much sleep but we've got to get down. It's already breakfast time. Everyone'll be waiting for us!" Grace murmured something undetectable, then the both of them got up, too. The great hall was packed, the smell of porridge, bacon and eggs wakened the girls' minds. „See, we're last!", Jade said rather annoyed. Indeed, the other six girls had already found their way out of bed and were eating their breakfast, although with a rather puzzled expression on their faces. „Have you read the latest edition of the Quibbler? There's a quite facinating article about-", Jeeannette, who had been talking to a Ravenclaw girl, was interrupted by the post owls. They shot at the students from mid-air, bringing letters, newspapers and parcels. Jade busily unfolded her copy weekly copy the Daily Prophet. A gasp drew Graces and Samantha's attention. „Look what's on the front page!", she yelled and the two others bend over the paper. A photo of Diagon Alley flooded in darkness, bodies lying on the floor was gleaming at them. The artile below read:

„ _Last night, two muggle-born wizards were attacked by some unknown wizards and witches. Both victims were apperently hit by the killing curse. The Ministry is currently searching for evidence on the murderers. Please contact Mr Arnold Bowington from the Ministry's office of witness if you have any knowledge of the events."_

„I can't believe it! What gits are behind that again!", it was Amanda, who the Gryffindors had not heard approaching. „It's obvious, isn't it? The order of the midnight's behind the attacks, I know it. You heard what they said about the pure-blood stuff. _And_ it happened last night. Probably just after we left!", Jade whispered, breathing fast. For the next minute, nobody spoke.


End file.
